Alphabet Soup
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Take one part red-head, add a dash of silver-haired fox, and stir vigorously with a few letter-based prompts. Jibbs drabbles based on the letters of the alphabet. Complete!
1. A

**AN:** Lucky people! You got two fics in one day! I've seen it done before and had most of the letters done by... September. Anyway drabbles based on letters.

A: Attracted

The first time she saw him she was attracted. Of course, it didn't matter that he probably didn't feel the same way, but she was Jennifer Sheppard, and he was her next target.

She was a newbie, a probie. Whatever you wanted to call her, she was as green as spring grass. And he wanted her. She had an ever present youthfulness about her—light and airy—almost as if the horrors of this world that he knew all too well hadn't touched her. Oh it was still there, beneath the sparkling of her green eyes were secrets heavily bound. Secrets he wouldn't know until it was too late to change anything.

They didn't know each other then, but it was there, the unspoken attraction that would be the undoing of them both.

**AN: **Please make my day and review. :) I promise as soon as I get 3 good reviews I'll post "B."


	2. B

**AN:** B is…. Bourbon! Big surprise there I know. I'm updating this before I go to school and I'm kind of hoping that when I get home I will get to read lots of reviews. Anyway the timeline is a little off cannon sorry about that hope it doesn't bug you too much.

B: Bourbon

It was his fault, but wasn't it always his fault. When she first met him, she was an impressionable 21 year-old, and he was her 32 year-old partner under cover. As of yet, her tolerance and preferences for alcohol remained mostly untested. He decided to change that.

On the second night, stuck at that God-damned house in Serbia, he pulled a bottle of bourbon out of his suitcase. "You drink?" he asked showing her the bottle of warm-amber colored liquid.

"Not really." He brushed past her and walked into the kitchen. He took out two glasses and poured some into each. He went to the freezer and pulled out a few ice cubes put them all into one of the glasses.

He picked them both up and handed her the one containing the ice cubes. "Now you do." He took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh before he walked past her into the small sitting room.

Jen looked at her and gently swirled the fiery liquid. She took a tentative sniff and made a face. She turned and followed him sitting down next to him she took a small sip and immediately began coughing.

He laughed, deep in his chest, shaking the small couch. "It's not funny," she said her eyes shooting daggers.

"Actually Jen… it's very funny," he managed to gasp between laughs. "You could've just told me that you don't drink."

That was the sole reason she started drinking bourbon. To prove him wrong.

AN: So did you see that coming? Leave a review and make my day. If you want try to guess what 'C' is. :)


	3. C

**AN: **Hey what's that! That's right it's "C"! I would like to say thanks to ellie for her constructive criticism. With no further ado "Couch."

C: Couch

Jen had a couch in her office, and, contrary to popular belief (and numerous betting pools), she and Jethro had never done anything more than kiss on the damn thing. Of course, the rumors were not without cause. Many people had walked into her office early in the morning only to find Madame Director and the Silver-Haired Fox both asleep on her couch.

It was in both their natures to work like dogs, and most nights would find them both up doing paperwork until he'd walk into her office and sit on the couch, pouring two cups of bourbon. She would close her files and walk over taking a glass and sitting on his lap.

One night she turned to him after taking her first sip. "Do you ever think we work too much?"

His answer was immediate. "No Jen I don't because if we didn't I wouldn't be sitting here with an angel in my lap."

She slapped her hand against his chest gently and spun around to face him. "True," she paused to lean down, "but you forgot my favorite part," and she kissed him pausing only to whisper, "Love you."

**AN:** I know you're reading it so please review it. Without criticism I won't become a better author. Plus I know you're just itching to press the pretty button…


	4. D

**AN: **Hey remember when I mentioned I wrote these a long time ago well let's just say that D used to be "decisions" and that as a story it was not my literary best. Which brings us to today's installment which I just wrote. I hope you enjoy this nice fun story :).

D: Divorce

_Divorce_, Jenny thought as she watched Diane storm around the bullpen screaming, _is a very nasty thing._ He sat there and took it all like a man though. She could see in his eyes that he couldn't care less until Diane started towards him a surge of pure fury turning her face red. Until that moment she had been screaming things like "bad timing" and "you could've knocked." Now she was deadly serious, "How can you let what we had slip away Jethro?"

He just smirked and Jenny knew what was coming before he said it. "Diane I have one word for you mailman. What was his name again? I think I heard you scream it once, before you knew I was in the room that is." Jenny did her best to disguise her laugh as a cough, but it didn't work too well. Diane turned to her with an appraising look.

"Fine Jethro have fun with this little slut. If you ever want a real woman again, you know my number." Suddenly Jen had tunnel vision she was out of her chair in a millisecond. Diane was lucky that Jen's gun was in her desk. As it was, the only reason that Diane wasn't bleeding on the floor was because Jethro had seen it coming. Burly had started to yell "Cat fight!" and Gibbs had jumped out of his chair to step between the two enraged women.

"Diane I think it would be best if you left." She turned tail and fled to the elevator after Jenny made a fake swing at her. This earned her a minimal glare from Jethro.

Only after the doors slid shut did Jenny speak, "You should've let me take her."

"Then what? I'd have an invalid ex-wife and a partner in suspension for roughing someone up." He smiled at his own joke and sat back down.

"I still think—" Burly started but was cut off by Jenny.

"Shove it Burly!"

"What am I shoving where Jennifer dearest?" This time Gibbs did not intervene on the victim's behalf. He figured Stan should know better than to tease her by now.

**AN:** I made a funny! Anyway Diane is the ex-wife, golf club wielding, character we all know and love and Burly is Stan Burly. I took one or two liberties by putting Burly and Jen on the same team but I'm calling poetic license. Review tell me what you like/disliked any suggestions, are you bored, do like to press pretty green buttons? Reviews are like… cookies…cookies make me happy. Also if you can guess what "E" is you get a fic dedicated and inspired by you. Wow that was a long author's note, but don't worry it's over now.


	5. E

**AN:** Tissue time. So what "D" was in cute humorous fluff "E" is in depressing angst. This is post JD Gibbs POV.

E: Eulogy

He'd been asked to give a eulogy at her funeral. It was like putting lemon juice in an open wound because to write a eulogy you had to think of someone in past tense. _She was… _no longer _she is_. He did it of course. It was a small way of repaying some of the enormous debt she'd left him by taking out the hitmen. Always so strong and independent she didn't think to tell him what was happening until it was entirely too late. His speech was short and simple. His tone clipped.

_Jennifer Sheppard was a strong and honorable woman. She worked hard in a male field to obtain her status, and she deserved every promotion she got. I was proud to serve under her and with her. _

It was too formal for her, he knew that, but the real good-byes would be said in the presence of his boat in the silence of the basement.

**AN:** Sniffle. This was depressing to write. Please review and make my day. I really want at least five…plus isn't that button just so much fun to press. :)


	6. F

**AN:** Hey how are you? Good I hope, here is "F." I hope I don't offend anyone and this is really out there but…it was all I could think of. If you don't want to read, I won't be offended just please leave a review and tell me why so that I know topics to avoid in the future.

F: Faith

He was never much for organized faith. For the longest time, he saw it as a ploy for suckers, people who were too weak to accept their own fate. There are things that change a man though, Jennifer Sheppard changed him. He saw in her the person he had never been. She was thankful and full of energy. She did what she did for a reason. Her faith was so strong that it made him want to believe again.

They would stay up late at night and talk about redemption and sin. She sounded so captivated he couldn't bring himself to make her stop. He'd ask her how she knew so much and she would say something about her father teaching her about the Bible until her voice trailed off and she started on something else with renewed vigor.

They had only ever gone to one church service together. She'd dragged him out of their London apartment on midnight Christmas Eve. He could honestly say that he hadn't heard a word of the sermon. He was too busy staring at her, the pure serenity that the familiar rituals put her in.

The last conversation they'd had, before she left him, was about her favorite verse and he remembered it to this day. She'd recited it by heart closing her eyes as if to remember it better.

_Even though I walk through the _

_Valley of the shadow of death_

_I fear no evil_

_For you are with me_

_Your rod and your staff they comfort me_

Psalm 23:4. It was she who saved him more truly than God ever could, because she taught him to believe again.

**AN:** My take on this is that Jen slowly lost her faith in humanity as she saw more of the world and her father's death became more distant. That is my reasoning as to why she was not devout in the shows. In case, you couldn't tell I am a Christian. Thanks for reading if you're feeling up to it drop me a line. :)


	7. G

**AN: **Okay so this is "G." I'm not sure I like it, but here it is. Also sorry it isn't longer, I have a problem with stories being too short because I think one perfect word is better than ten that skate around… plus I have what amounts to ADD. :)

G: Game

It started as a game. She would push his buttons and he would push hers. Their relationship was full of give and take. She lived her life by impulse disregarding proper thought and strategy. He on the other hand planned everything calculating for the smallest changes. These qualities made a good team. They created a system of checks and balances for each other.

She gave herself the challenge of making him smile every day, a task which she found to be no small feat, but still managed most days. Sometimes it was only a little smirk, barely there against the tan backdrop of his skin, and other times it was was a full blown grin, his teeth white and shining. And she began to realize that it was no longer a game to her. Seeing him smile stirred feelings of warmth inside of her, and she longed to make him smile all the time. She wanted to know him as a person and not just her boss. It was no longer a game for her. She was hooked.

From the moment he met her, Jethro Gibbs felt the compelling urge to protect Jennifer Sheppard. He could not place where these feelings came from, in fact, he was afraid to acknowledge their existence at all. They reminded him too much of things he hadn't felt since Shannon and Kelly were alive.

He played a game with himself seeing how much he could shelter her without getting a speech about why he shouldn't baby her. At first glance, his feelings seemed fatherly. She was delicate and small someone every man felt the urge to protect, but soon he felt so much more for her. She was sexy and intelligent and completely off-limits. That was when he realized that it was no longer an idle fascination. He was in for the ride.

They both enjoyed playing games, but this game went too far. When games become reality people get hurt, this is a fact they can both attest to now.

**AN:** Much more important than my opinion is yours. I would really enjoy reviews (hint hint nudge nudge). "H" is on its way! Oh and if you remember back to "E"(Eulogy) I had a request or two for the "real goodbye" and that is now in the works so be on the lookout.


	8. H

**AN:** Sorry it's been a while. I'll try to make updates a little more frequent again. The "real goodbye" is up and it is called "Tears for a Nonexistent Future." Also thanks to elflordsmistress for the prodding.

H: Headstrong

They were both headstrong. With opinions and feelings that ran deeper most people cared to notice. From the moment anyone met him they could tell that he was stubborn as a mule. She was slightly different. People couldn't see her particular brand of anger until it was entirely too late. She seemed calm, formal, almost _innocent_—until you pissed her off. She would argue with a lamppost if she thought she could win.

They no longer danced around the fact that they had combative personalities. They argued, and they shouted. It had become an integral part of their relationship. Most people would think they hated each other, but most people didn't know how they made up

**AN:** Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it.


	9. I

**AN: **Thank my third period study hall for this.

I: Ink

Jennifer Sheppard let out a hiss of air as she slid her underwear over the spot of tender, newly inked flesh. She was never going out with Abby and Ziva again. Her entire body was throbbing, her head felt like it was going to explode, and now this.

She had a faint recollection of visiting the tattoo parlor, but by that point her brain had been fully corrupted by the tequila. _Tequila_ because Abby just had to choose the one form of alcohol that Jen couldn't power through. After three shots, she was spilling all the steamy details. After five, she'd started to describe how he made love—in explicit detail. At eight, she was giggling in a tattoo parlor getting his initials tattooed on her inner hip.

_LJG,_ three simple letters that had all the potential to ruin her life. It was a mixed blessing though. The press would never see the result of her late-night tequila binge, but he would, and she'd never hear the end of it.

As is was, she was already late for work and extremely hung-over. His gruff voice interrupted her train of thought, "Hung-over?"

"No, not at all, I make it a point to look like this every morning," her sarcasm was biting as her eyes alighted on him with a grudging glare.

"Well I did bring you coffee, but if you're not going to be nice about it…"He turned like he was about to leave.

"Never mind, I love you, blah blah blah."

"When you put it so nicely, I just can't stop myself." He handed her the cup of Jamaican blend. "Ziva said you had lots of fun last."

After a few quick gulps she responded, "Loads."

"I'm glad…so since we didn't get a chance to do certain _things_ last night…" His voice trailed off as he approached her; his eyes darkening into a deep cobalt. He started to kiss her, and her hung-over brain didn't connect with her sleep-deprived body until his hand moved to her hip. She let out a pained gasp. He pulled back immediately, "Jen?"

"I've got a, a _surprise _for you." She pulled away the cotton material being careful of the reddened skin. He let out a sigh when he saw the three black letters engraved into the skin of her hip.

"That's new." His voice was gruff with shock.

"Abby's idea."

"Mmmmhmmmm." He pulled her in for another kiss.

**AN:** I hope you liked it. The last three lines of dialogue popped into my head last May and I finally got around to the story for them now. I'm going to ask for 7 reviews before I post "J" because I'm selfish. :)


	10. J

**AN: **You all went above and beyond the call of duty and for that I thank you very very much. This one makes me laugh. There is also an appearance by Tony…enjoy!

J: Jealousy

He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that she often made him jealous. She had that kind of personality that made everyone want to love her. Senators' aides tried to grab her ass, and she would laugh it off while he started to plot their untimely demises. She could laugh just about anything off.

By the end of the night he was seething, he wasn't allowed to touch her in public. It was one of the rules that he didn't think needed to exist, but Jenny was positive did. In his mind, there was no logical reason she could flirt with everyone, but he wasn't allowed to kiss her.

He just kept his eye on the prize. If he was good, she would be extra perceptive to his advances tonight.

As it was, he was having a hard time not punching the slimy bastard who was talking her up. His hand kept getting closer and closer to her posterior, and he kept splashing his drink all over her dress. The, soon to be, dead man's hand drifted to her hip and gently touched the area where _his_ mark had been etched into her pale skin. That was it; the dirt bag wasn't leaving the premises with all of his appendages attached.

He was still seeing red when he approached them. "Excuse me, Director," he grabbed her arm, "but we have a security emergency you'll have to come with me." She looked momentarily grateful before bestowing him with the look of doom. He was never allowed to interfere with her schmoozing of government officials. He ignored her intense anger and focused on getting her the hell away from the idiot who thought he could touch _his_ woman.

She waited until they were in the hall outside of the ballroom to start her tirade. "Do you have _any_ idea how close I was to getting 10,000 dollars for our specials opps." Her voice was barely over a whisper but deadly none the less. "Honestly Jethro! Can't you control you're…urges for more than three hours! Now I have to go back in there and tell him that it was all a misunderstanding…"

"Jen if you go back in there I can't promise you that I won't punch the bastard in the face."

"Good GOD, Jethro! I have your initials tattooed on my body! Do you really think there is any possible way for you to control your jealousy for ten minutes?" He looked shocked for a moment and she thought it was because she had yelled at him. It wasn't. She turned to go and was faced by the other part of her security detail. Tony. DiNozzo. _Oh fuck_. Her life was officially over.

He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Practically giddy with the excitement of his new found knowledge. "I'll just…be going now…" he tried to sneak off, no doubt to spread the salacious rumors.

"Not so fast DiNozzo. Come back here." Gibbs slapped him on the head. "If I hear a whisper about this at the office it's your ass."

"Yes, sir, and…Mrs. Sir," he started to snigger, and Gibbs slapped him again. There went any prospect of their relationship staying a secret, and it all stemmed from Jethro's jealousy. There was no way his jealous ass was getting any tonight.

**AN:** This is the longest one yet. I hope you liked, it drop me a line. Oh and "K" and "L" are two of my personal favorites so be on the lookout. Reviews are love and my snowed-in butt needs some serious love. :)


	11. K

**AN:** Kind of angsty. AU. I hope you like it, it's one of my favorites.

K: Kaleidoscope

For them life is like a kaleidoscope. Beautiful, but never what it really appears to be. They're the people who break it all down—realize that it's just mirrors and glitter. She wishes it wasn't just an illusion, that their lives less complicated. She wishes she wasn't dying, and she wishes that there was just a little more real love in the world. And, at the point between life and death, she wishes that everything would make sense. That things would be what they are.

Wishes only come true in Disney movies and fairytales, but she still wishes that their lives weren't like dismantled kaleidoscopes—bearing to the world what a farce everything was.

**AN:** I realize that it was very short, but I hope that it was quality over quantity. Please leave me a review so that I feel motivated to post "L."


	12. L

**AN: **This author's note comes to you in three parts: 1) AHHHHHH!!!! :) :) I have reached 60 reviews!!! Okay now that that's over. 2) Thank you all so much for your support and criticism (when it was needed). 3) This may be my personal favorite so I hope that you like it too.

L: Lines

There are certain lines that aren't meant to be crossed. Certain rules that are rules for a reason.

They'd crossed every line, broken every rule. Flirted with danger their entire lives.

The lines had become blurred. There was no longer _him _or _her _it would forever be _them_. They were in love. The confines of proper society no longer existed in their small but infinitely wonderful world. She'd freed him from the confines he had created for himself.

Sometimes things end badly when you cross the wrong lines. That was a lesson they both learned the hard way.

It's hard to color in a picture without an outline, and they had both forgotten who they were without the other.

**AN:** Did you like it? Did I capture the correct emotion? I write to make people _feel_ please tell me if I'm accomplishing my goal.


	13. M

**AN:** I'm so sorry that it has taken so long. If it goes so long next time please feel free to poke me until I update. Anyway "M" was a real b*tch to write because my Jibbs muse went on a Mexican sabbatical.

M: Marseille

It hadn't started there of course. They had been dancing around the mutual attraction for a steady six months before they were put on assignment in a French attic. Maybe it was the city, maybe it was the incredible heat, but something had changed.

The weather, combined with the tediousness of watching a whole lot of nothing out of an attic for four days had set both of them to boiling. The dinky little attic contained barely enough space for a small child, let alone two full grown adults who had enough ego for four people. That culminated with the fact that there was only one twin-sized bed.

They had of course decided to share, trusting the other to behave his or her self. That worked for three nights. On the fourth, Jethro Gibbs awoke to find one Jenny Sheppard wriggling her way into his arms. Unthinkingly he placed a small kiss on her forehead, before mentally kicking himself. If she were awake, she would try and castrate him. But much to his surprise, she tried to kiss him. She must have been awake then, he thought and returned her kiss with barely restrained passion, and suddenly she slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing!" She started to wipe her lips.

"But—you—me—you kissed me!" He sputtered at her.

"No I… oh God, oh God I did." She looked very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I was having a dream…" she seemed very flustered.

"You dreamed about me?" He wore a cocky grin that would later be the trademark of one Anthony DiNozzo.

"Yes—I mean no—I mean—oh forget about it. This never happened."

He took the plunge, "what if I want it to have happened?" he went in to kiss her again, and this time she did not slap him.

**AN:** From here on out ideas are being accepted because "L" was the end of what I had written. Since we're halfway through I would really appreciate anyone who would tell me their favorite letter so far.


	14. N

**AN:** Well here it is. I hope that I didn't take too long (again).

N: Neat

Jennifer Sheppard was a very neat person. She would organize, re-organize, and file away until everything was immaculate. All of her CD's were alphabetized; the plethora of books she accumulated had been arranged thanks to the _Guide to Organizing a Home Library. _

Jethro Gibbs on the other hand was the messiest person she had ever met. She was fairly certain that he did not know the meaning of the word "organized." His house was too barren to show his utter disregard for cleanliness unless you braved the basement.

It used to scare her. When she was a probie she had had to go and retrieve him for a case because he wasn't answering his phone. She found him covered in sawdust, sanding away, with his entire workstation cluttered with screws and nails. She almost went into a fit, but decided that her stern new boss would not appreciate her need for order.

They were opposites. She was a stubborn perfectionist, and he didn't care how perfect it was as long as it was done. There have been many a time he called her "anal" because she refused to let a case go. When things didn't pan out correctly she would look them over until she made sense of them. He preferred to trust his unfailing gut which had caused her to call him many an unkind name including the most common insult he received "bastard."

They had fundamental differences that made their lives so much more interesting. Messy and clean, silent and talkative, faithful and not so much. It was their differences that made them stronger.

**AN: **I don't like it too much; then again the only "N" word I could think of was "nanners" as in how two-year-olds say "bananas." Oh and that is an actual book by the way…if you can tell me what separates Christianity and Islam you get super bonus points.


	15. O

**AN: **First: I'm sorry for the confusion last time, but my question was not received in the the way I meant to ask it (if that makes any sense). I was actually making an obscure reference to the VlogBrothers (who are, for the record, amazing) Sorry again you all answered that question fabulously. The link to the video I was making said reference about is .com/watch?v=xy1M5VHF3no. If you have a free moment, please watch it. It is highly entertaining.

Second:I enjoyed writing this a whole lot. Kate is mine…think Jenny's hair Gibbs eyes. Tell me if you want to see more of her.

O: OshKosh

Jethro Gibbs stopped glaring at a screaming two-year-old to scold his own child. Little Kate was busy trying to pull out her mother's earring while she shopped. He took her from Jenny who offered him a thankful nod and continued to peruse the seemingly endless racks of children's clothing.

They had chosen today of all days to go shopping. The store was filled with screaming kids and flustered parents. It was almost enough to make him want to kill someone in fact if it weren't for Kate and Jenny he would have run out screaming by now.

He succeeded in claiming Kate's attention by gently tugging on her small pigtail courtesy of one Goth. "Hey Katie what do you say we let mommy finish shopping?" she shook her head in earnest and gave him a thumbs up.

"Jen," she looked up distractedly from her shopping, "I'm going to take Kate out of here, find something else, I have my cell if you need me," she nodded and gave them each a small peck on the cheek.

Having successfully negotiated his way out of that small, if colorful, piece of Hell he was now at a loss what to do. He turned to Kate, "what now kiddo?"

Her response was immediate and enthusiastic, "Playpen!" He glanced down the thoroughfare of the mall and spotted to nemesis of every shopping parent, the play place. He sighed but complied with the small child's request.

They made their way to the play area and he set her down. She quickly rid herself of her shoes and started to charge off. "Caitlin Gibbs," she stopped in her tracks at the sound of her father's voice, "when I say you're done you're done. Understand me?"

She nodded her expression somber, and he waved her on. She scampered off to the ball pit and became fully engrossed in the wonders of the play place.

He found a seat on one of the benches close enough to keep an eye on his curious three-year-old. About five minutes later, he was accosted with a familiar perfume. He started to smile when a pair of arms wrapped around him, "Hey marine," she whispered in his ear, "getting soft in your old age? I never would have thought you'd cave to the play place." He could feel her lips curving into a smile near his ear.

"Just letting the kid have some fun, Jen."

**AN:** This is the same universe as "Imperfect Legacies" in which Kate also made a small appearance. I've been debating whether or not to include her and I've decided that I would. Also Jen was shopping in OshKosh which is a children's store…and that is my defense for this being under the letter "O" and not "P." Please tell me if you liked it, and/or want to see more of the Gibblet.


	16. P

**AN:** I have height issues. I am about five foot two. I am short. Now that that's over this was either going to be "pinball" or "Petite" I chose petite, but pinball is a oneshot in the works.

P: Petite

It always surprised him how short she actually was. When she wasn't wearing her almost omnipresent high heels she was only about five foot three.

The first time he saw her without them was when they were undercover. They'd had to pose as a couple of sunbathing tourist so she had, of course, worn flip-flops instead of the standard three-inch heels. He thought nothing of it and simply made a comment about how he thought her heels weren't detachable.

The difference in her height was drastic. She still held the same air of authority, but seemed less threatening. When she was wearing heels she was the agent and later the boss, but when she didn't wear them she was simply Jenny: sweet innocent loving Jenny.

He loved her without them almost more than he liked her with them. Without them her petite frame would fit snuggly in the curve of his body and he could rest his head on hers, and whisper the sweet-nothings of love in her ear as she dozed against his chest.

There are few people who have seen Jenny Sheppard without her heels. Her heels make her feel secure. They are a rock in an unstable world, but so is he. He has seen her without heels and without sense and he will never love her any less.

**AN:** I hope that you liked it more Gibblet action soon. :)


	17. Q

**AN: **As promised this contains some Gibblet.

Q: Quiet

As any parent of a small child can tell you, quiet is not something that one should expect upon entering the house at 5:30 PM, but this was exactly what one Leroy Jethro Gibbs encountered. He entered expecting to be berated with the noise of his rambunctious four-year-old; instead the house was dead silent.

The television was not on and neither was the basement light. He called quietly for his wife, who had been watching Kate for the day, while he was at the office. She didn't answer, and he was, needless to say, worried. So he did the only logical thing and took out his gun. He proceeded to clear the basement, kitchen, living room, and dining room before continuing up the stairs.

He went to Katie's room first to no avail; next he checked the guest room, and bathroom. Now there was only one room left. He opened the door to the master suite and immediately lowered his weapon at the picture before him. Of all the possibilities, that had run through his mind upon entering the silent house this was not among them.

Jenny lay on the bed, her arm under her head, her body curving to subconsciously protect the child sleeping next to her while she herself dozed silently. He quickly re-holstered his gun, a little ashamed of his overreaction, and he went and kissed both of their heads glad that this was the reason for the unexpected quiet.

**AN:** Because I am me I have decided that I want to play a game of sorts. You know me to a certain degree and I would like to offer you a challenge. Use your super-skills to determine my age. The rules are as such: leave a review with a plot bunny/prompt/story idea and your guess. If you are right/ have a really good idea, I will write your fic. Good luck! :)


	18. R

**AN:** "Pinball" is up if you want to read it. Thanks to Hesmine thanks for the inspiration. Details about the contest below.

R: Run

It is human nature to run from pain, and that is what she is—a pain. A constant reminder of what could have been.

But he can't run, because he has a duty, and she is his boss.

He can't run because his pride won't let him and it just hurts too good. Like the metaphorical crack addict, just one more hit. One more day spent looking at her smile; one more hour spent watching the sinewy flow of her legs as she paces, one more minute watching her lips gently manipulate words.

It can't be healthy, this infatuation. It can't be good for him, but he can't run. He doesn't want to. Running means weakness, running would show her that he did miss her—did in the present tense, because he missed her each night. That he was only human, that she had cracked his shell. Running wasn't an option.

When she left, it never crossed her mind that she would ever see him again. She had run from what they had, run far away, because it was too much. They were too close, he knew too much. She had run because she was young and scared and too in love. She ran to prove that she could.

And now, now she was his boss, and there was no more running from it. She had left him, there was no more doubting the certainty of her betrayal. Yet he forgave her. She could see it clear as day in the unfailing blue of his eyes. He forgave her her weakness.

He forgave her because he knew the urge she had succumbed to.

When everything is perfect, when there is nothing wrong in the world, and you feel the need to run anyway. The little voice in the back of your head keeps saying "run run run run run" and you go, and it's hard, but it's also just so good. Because you did it, and you realize that you can leave.

**AN: **Sadly none of you guessed my age although I am flattered. I am fourteen—fifteen in June. I am in the accelerated/gifted program, but I'm still young. However I really liked the idea of Kate (Jibblet) and Palmer so that is in the works. Happy ficing!


	19. S

**AN: **Ack! I don't love you any less, but my Jibbs muse is…less than happy with me at the moment. She's a little upset that we're coming to the end you see. She is also freaking out about how pushy the Tiva muse has become. Oh one more thing the Jimmy and the Jibblet(that's actually a good title darn it!) is up and called "Unknown Talents."

This is dedicated to you because you're still reading it.

S: Summer

All seasons were not created equal, and although Jennifer Sheppard still loves fall colors, Christmas tidings, and gentle rains, summer will forever be her favorite season. She supposes it has some to do with her late-July birthday and maybe a little more to do with a warm August night in Marseille, or maybe it is the way sunlight plays in his hair making it look like mercury.

Whatever her reasoning she loves it. She loves the heat, and the passion, the freedom. She is a summer person, but even summer people have their limits.

The AC is out—again. She can't remember a summer it hasn't gone out, and Goddamn the imbecile who invented windows that don't open because it is mid-August and the District is in the middle of a record-breaking heat wave. She can't remember the last time she was this hot—until a flashback to a cramped attic disrupts her thoughts. Maybe she can remember.

The heat has lead to some creative modification of the dress code. Most of her employees are wearing flip-flops and sneakers with summer dresses or light polos. She knows he is downstairs wearing his usual clothing and drinking boiling coffee while everyone else watches mystified. She has chosen to wear one of her plethora of sundresses and a pair of very nice sandals that she rarely finds occasion to show-off.

She can feel a small drop of sweat start to bead on her neck and make its way down her back. She wriggles and tries to alleviate the discomfort caused by the stifling heat by taking a sip if the sweetened iced coffee she has taken to drinking. She is suddenly hit by an idea.

Gathering the case-files she is working on she stalks purposefully down to autopsy, and thanks her lucky stars that it is cool. "Jennifer, to what do I owe the visit?" she is almost too busy basking in the gloriously cool air to notice him.

"Hey, Ducky, do you mind if I set up shop down here? I can't concentrate with all the heat." He doesn't really have a choice because she is his boss, but appreciates her courtesy none the less.

"Of course, you are one of the first to realize that autopsy needs to be kept chill," he nods at her and continues onto whatever it was he was doing before she came. She sets up her things in a far corner and pulls up a chair.

It is about an hour later when she hears the doors to autopsy slide open with a sigh. She looks up to see him looking at her confusedly. "I found you," he states simply.

"I wasn't under the impression we were playing hide and seek," her retort is quick and teasing.

"We're not SecNav is on in MTAC and the entire building is looking for you." Suddenly she missed the summer vacation of her youth, with lazy days and nothing to do.

She sighs. It the sigh of the over-worked, and runs a hand through her hair, "Jethro?"

He nods.

"We need to take a vacation, a nice long, _hot_, summer vacation." She smirks at her own play on words, "I here Paris is nice this time of year."

He only smiles at her indulgently, and nods lost in his own memories.

**AN:** I have surpassed 100 reviews (YES! Thanks so much!) and missed my chance to make the announcement. Another contest is on the horizon if you so wish, it will be posted in the next chapter just tell me if you want to have another one. Oh, and "R" has taken its spot as my favorite…so far.

One last thing: My Biology teacher has a curvature of his spine and will be undergoing major back surgery in the very near future. Today was his last day with us all year and if you are so inclined I would be very grateful if you said a small prayer for him. Thank you all in advance—Hannah.


	20. T

**AN: **I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry (because I am not weak). I do, however, feel no shame in saying that I deeply regret that I haven't been giving enough time to this story. Props to HesMines for the prompt.

T: Takeout

As federal agents they had both eaten more than their fair share of takeout meals. A poor diet came with the territory really.

There was the occasional fast and healthy option, but if speed, health, and taste were put in Venn diagram form he had a feeling that the triangle in the middle would say, "Nonexistent." She loved it though. She could eat one of those disgusting mushroom wrap thingies and not even flinch. He preferred the old standby of Chinese.

They both had a shared weakness, however, for pizza. He liked sausage and she was a ham and extra cheese kind of girl. One time, after Marseille, she'd teased them while they were splitting their favorite treat.

"You know, Jethro, you are what you eat," she said contemplating his vacant expression while she munched on her own greasy delight.

"And all this time I thought you actually liked me. Am I really just another…_sausage_ to you, Jen." He smirked as she gasped at his brazen attitude.

She lunged at him and gave him a punch to the arm. "I was actually trying to imply that we're going to become giant balls of lard."

"Nah, Jen, although you are definitely, a cheesy person." She punched him again.

"Not funny," she admonished.

"Would you have rather I called you a ham?" He smirked at her outraged expression. "I thought not."

"Leroy, Jethro, Gibbs," she said his name pausing to add effect, "you are not nearly as funny as you think you are."

"Maybe you should take me outback and teach me a lesson."

"I just might—hey! Don't do that to me!" she smacked away the hand that had magicked its way onto her thigh. "You, Jethro might just be worse for me than this stuff." She flipped her piece of pizza in front of his face.

"The worst things for you always feel the best," he murmured, and then kissed her. Nothing would ever quite compare to the taste of pizza.

**AN: **Hmmm let's see…

First: My bio teacher is doing well. He made it through surgery and started asking about us first thing. Thank you all so much for your well wishes!

Second: My Jibbs muse is back thanks to the lovely Ink on Paper.

Third: Our contest will be the same as before with a different topic. Guess the state in which I was born and leave an idea/prompt. Your hints (since there are fifty states) are: One: East of the Mississippi and Two: I no longer live there. Good luck!


	21. U

**AN: **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I feel horrible about it. In fact, I had an update for you about five days ago…until I realized that I had written "V." Oh dear me. Anyway this is short and sappy and a little crappy. Sorry about that but I figured you deserved an update. Enjoy!

U: Up

When you hit rock bottom, there is nowhere to go but up. She was at the very top of her field—Director, and yet she had never felt so down. She had to see him every day and every day she felt a little bit worse. The regret started to nag at her more and more.

So she started to flirt with him. Harmless taunts that ultimately left her wanting more. He was such a shameless flirt. It reminded her of the good old days when it was just her and Burly on his team and they had nothing to do but catch criminals and banter.

She could feel herself being sucked in again. She never really had a choice when it came to loving that enigma of a man.

Jennifer Shepard could not say that she believed in soul mates, but something about that way she yearned for him, even after she had written that letter, had left her more convinced in the possibility than anything before.

When you hit the bottom, there is nowhere to go but up. So that is where she went. He let her soar to new heights, and together they built something that was stronger than before.

**AN: **No one guessed correctly so…I have decided to give you all a second chance. Your final hint (besides no one getting it right before) is: below the Mason-Dixon Line. I would also like to say there are only five letters left and if anyone knows good words that start with 'X' I would be very grateful. As always please leave a review. :)


	22. V

**AN: **Enjoy!

V: Vacation

It had been eight long years since they had been to Paris together, and it was exactly the same and completely different. They were different and the city wasn't. Its consistency brought out the differences in them. They were less apt to fight although the banter was still there, and they were more in love.

It was not the same love of course. It was matured, more refined with age. They were no longer young and in love. They were old and still in love which was a feat worthy of applause.

So they found themselves at the top of the Eiffel Tower overlooking Paris on a steamy august night so similar to the first night in Marseille. When she had told Jethro that they needed a vacation she had had no idea that he would deliver as well as he had. It was the end of their week in the city of light.

It made her sad to think that they would have to leave, but the vacation had been just what they needed: a solid week to focus on nothing but them. And as she stood there looking out at the sun setting over the city that had meant so much to her, wrapped in the embrace of the man she loved, she could not help but think that this moment was perfect.

"Jenny," his voice was barely a whisper against her neck as he spun her to face him. He got down on one knee. "Marry me?"

It was unexpected, and it was so utterly him. She could not imagine a better ending to the best vacation of her life as she said 'yes' to the man she loved.

**AN: **No one guessed correctly, but one person (whose name I can't remember and am not quite bothered to look-up) came close as did GeekLoveFan who, although she guessed incorrectly, mentioned my birth-state in her review. The person who said "one of the Carolinas" is correct if you want to give me an idea feel free. GeekLoveFan I will write you a story as well please just PM me with a plot/idea. I was born in North Carolina, but have been raised in Pennsylvania. It has given me a complex.


	23. W

**AN: **Please, please, please don't kill me. I regret my transgressions. On that note, please let this appease you.

W: White

It's almost ironic for her to get married in white. She is anything but a virgin, but something remains of her childhood fantasies. Actually it is ironic for her to get married at all because she is marrying the man who swore off marriage for the rest of his life, but somehow, whether it is by the Grace of God or a mild concussion they are getting married.

It is a small ceremony officiated by a Padre south of the border on a beach in Mexico. They are joined by the few who have long since earned the distinction of friend—Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Ducky, and even Palmer. Amira makes a perfect little flower girl.

In all honesty, she hadn't planned on wearing white thinking that it might jinx Gibbs' fifth marriage. That is until Abby ambushed her. She had threatened Jenny with a mixture of torture and a crime scene lacking forensics if she did not wear white. Abby had explained that white was simply her color and confessed that she herself almost wished that she had maintained tradition (which for the record she had not. Abby's dress had been custom made black, red and white.)

So she is on a beach wearing white walking towards the man she has been in love with for over a decade, and she can't remember ever being happier than she is right now. Besides she's been unvirginal long enough to know how much fun her honeymoon is going to be—even if it _is_ on one of his damned boats.

**AN: **I'm a horrible person. It has been a month since I updated and I'm very sorry about that. I just broke up with my long term boyfriend and a very close friend's father died (if you read Mother's Day you can kind of see my mindset this month) so all together a very crappy start to May. On that note, please leave review it would really make my day (even if you don't have an account you can leave one because I have anon reviews on).


	24. X

**AN:** The dedication of this goes to: HesMines, BananaKingCharlie, tansypool, Partners In Fanfic (EAJP), and MatteaAM. All of whom either suggested X-ray or X-Rated. Thanks to everyone who suggested "X" words! And now enjoy. :)

X: X-Ray (and X-Rated)

It was always so odd how even his merest glance made her feel naked. It was as if, he had X-Ray vision—almost like his piercing blue eyes could see straight to her soul. This particular talent made for an interesting team dynamic. She wondered if he used the same penetrating gaze on everyone or if this was something he reserved only for her. She also wondered if everyone else was prone to the notion that he was undressing them with his eyes.

She doubted this of course, because everyone else just so happened to be male and not a red-head. She had understood from the beginning that a team would view her differently because she was female, but she never thought it would be this hard. It took her a while to realize she liked the way he looked at her, she like the way his eyes lingered the tiniest bit too long on the places they shouldn't. She also liked how he, unlike one Stan Burley, kept his glances merely that, just glances. She had never once caught him outright gawking at her—again unlike Burley.

It was so hard for her—back before the start, the prologue of their relationship if you would. It was so tough to draw the line when all she wanted to do was sleep with her boss, but her moral code, and her desire to prove herself adept at actual field work and not just kissing up, pun most definitely intended, were what kept her from giving in to her desire.

But by the time Marseille rolled around she'd had enough, and God, morals, and common sense be damned they took their decidedly "T" rated relationship to the level affectionately known as "X."

They were together for a total of four years two of which they were in a relationship of type "X." They were apart for six years, and were mostly over their former romance when she was made director, and it all started again. With his damn X-ray eyes.

**AN: **The ending line had me in a laughing fit for no apparent reason. Thanks to everyone who tried( and succeeded) to cheer me up. I am very sad that this is drawing to a close so quickly. As scary as this may sound, I'm glad that I have you guys because it's nice to have impartial judges who won't automatically say something's terrific. Anyway, please leave a review it would make my day.


	25. Y

**AN:** Happy weekend.

Y: Young

She can hear Tony's voice ringing out across the bullpen as he makes one of his trademark sweeping statements. "Gibbs was never young. He landed here fully developed when his home planet exploded." She can't help but smirk. Gibbs has developed a mythical legacy within the agency. If only the younger agents knew the Gibbs she had. The Gibbs who would make horrible, _funny_ sexual innuendos, and cuss like the former Marine he was. The Gibbs who was still young and only in his third marriage. She missed the Gibbs who found no reason to be politically correct. She knows that most of his political correctness is her fault.

She walks down the steps intent on surprising Gibbs' distracted team. "He was young once DiNozzo." He jumps and she allows herself a brief smirk. "When I was on his team with Burley-"

Tony cuts her off. "You were on Gibbs team with Burley?"

"Yeah, it made for an _extremely_ interesting team dynamic. Anyway when Burley and I were on his team we were working this case where our dead Petty Officer's wife just so happened to be very red-headed." She allows herself a small laugh at the case she hasn't thought of in so many years. "Gibbs contaminated evidence because she walked in front of him."

"How did he manage to do that?" Tony questions.

"He tripped and dropped the evidence container."

"I can't believe the bossman-" Tony stops mid-sentence and she knows that she's been caught.

"Thanks for ruining my reputation, Jen." She knows that she's in for it now as she wonders what story of her misspent youth he will regale his agents with. "Do you remember your first autopsy? You lost your cookies on the first incision, and also contaminated evidence—with the remnants of a beagle and coffee."

"You win this round," she concedes.

**That Night, Director's Office**

"I could have done without a dressing-down in front of my team." He says as he grabs himself a glass of bourbon.

"And my life would be a hell of a lot easier if you stopped punching perps." She smiles at his back. "You can't always get what ya wa-aa-nt," she sings at him.

"Did you just do that? Ah, never mind, for the record though, I didn't trip because the wife walked in front of me. I tripped because _you_," he points a finger at her in accusation, "bent over."

"I wish I could say the same about my first autopsy, but I just hated blood, oh, the trials of youth." She smirks.

**AN:** I'm going to start freaking out be warned. Oh my goodness I can't believe that I have made it through twenty-five of these. I can't believe that you have made it through twenty-five of these. When I started this, I had no idea I would ever finish it. Wow. Well ladies and gents we have one to go so I would very much like everyone to tell me their favorite so far. Again I say wow, this is insane. :)


	26. Z

**AN:** What can I say?

Z: Zip

She takes a deep breath as she feels his calloused hands grip the zipper of her dress. The familiar buzzing sensation runs up her spine as he gently zips the white satin together. They are breaking nearly every dearly held wedding tradition—including the groom not seeing the bride.

He can remember the first time she had him zip her dress—Paris—it was red strapless chiffon. There is something so basic and intimate about zipping a woman's dress, and in these last moments before they are to become man and wife he can't think of something he would rather be doing.

She releases the red tresses she had been holding away from the zipper before spinning around to see him. She recites the list aloud. "My something old is the ruby necklace you bought me in Serbia, my something new is this dress, we borrowed the beach from Franks, and my something blue," she kisses him, "are your eyes and the ocean." He allows her an indulgent smile.

"I've never have a wife use my eyes as her something blue," he teases.

"And I've never been married to someone with blue eyes," she quips back.

"Are you trying to imply that you've been married?"

"Not at all simply pointing out a fact." She smiles and kisses him again because it makes sense, because she is in love, because she will always love him. She no longer has any fears about this wedding because she has finally found the reason she's marrying him—love—she doesn't know if she believes in soul mates, but when she looks into his eyes she is sure, and that is all she needs.

**AN:** I just started crying. This has been such a fun ride and I can't comprehend that it has ended. Through all the ups and downs you guys stuck with me, I can't begin to explain how happy all the reviews you've left have made me. This story has introduced me to so many wonderful people including but not limited to GeekLoveFan, Hesmines, and the ever lovely Ink On Paper who's kind words and thoughtful reviews have taken many a bad day and made it just a little better.

As I often do with these things, I over thought this chapter until I finally realized what I wanted I wanted it to end at the beginning, and I wanted to show the love, the reason I wrote these. I hope I captured that—the true surety in their final decision to tie the knot.

I have one final request before you resign this story to the history books. Please leave a review detailing two things 1) Favorite letter and 2) Least favorite letter.


End file.
